knights_of_a_forgotten_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Coalition of Terran Systems
"Half the galaxy despises us, the other half of it fears us. But that doesn't matter. Terrans are a resilient people. We have weathered many storms throughout our history that the other superpowers deal with. We have been through wars, famine, plagues, and worse. But yet, here we stand. We endure. Because you cannot destroy us. When the rest of the galaxy burns away, we shall remain." -Terran spokesman The Coalition of Terran Systems, otherwise known as simply the Coalition or the Terran Coalition, is a large galactic government that was founded in 3321 ATC/332 BBY. A relative newcomer to the galactic stage, they have nonetheless managed to assert themselves as the third galactic superpower alongside the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Furthermore, they have contributed greatly to the galactic economy, technology, and culture as Terran culture, history, and etc. is exposed to the people of the galaxy. Despite that, its relationship with the other galactic powers is shaky due to the mistrust and sometimes hatred when it comes to the Terran people. History The Coalition got its start with the creation of the United Nations in the Terran year of 1935 (3156 ATC/497 BBY) in the aftermath of the German invasion of the Principality of Gallia earlier that year. Following the Takeover, the remaining unoccupied nations and governments-in-exile joined the UN in the aftermath of this event. This alliance of nations fought against the German forces in World War 2, eventually achieving victory in 1945 (3166 ATC/487 BBY). The United Nations soon became the peacekeeping force within the nation-states of Terra. When the Terrans began colonizing their solar system, titled the Sol System, and other neighboring ones in the late 21st Terran century, the UN soon gave way into becoming the Coalition Assembly when the members of the UN united to create the Coalition of Terran Systems in the Terran year 2100 (3321 ATC/332 BBY). The Coalition continued to expand within their sector of space, where they eventually reached Orion's Arm. Entering the long and wide mass of nebulas and asteroids, the Terran explorers emerged from the other side and soon made contact with the greater galaxy, whom were surprised that there were people beyond Orion's Arm, as they assumed it was the edge of the galaxy. Several years later, the Terrans got their first taste of galactic conflict when the Mandalorians launched a full-scale assault on the Coalition, making it all the way to the Sol System and assaulting Terra itself. However, despite heavy losses on both sides, the Terrans managed to drive the Mandalorians from their space. And in the final battle of the war, Terran forces succeeded in destroying much of the remaining Mandalorian fleet, with the current Mand'alor being killed. The shattered Mandalorians fled back to their homeworld where the vengeful Terrans pursued them, bombarding their planet and turning it into the land it is currently. This act ended the war, and helped cement the Terrans place as a galactic power alongside the current ones: the Galactic Republic and it's rival, the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Demographics Species Languages Religions Family Structures Government and Politics Legislative Branch Executive Branch Judicial Branch Colony Governance Relationship with other Galactic Powers Law Enforcement and Crime Military Coalition Armed Forces Coalition Army Coalition Navy Coalition Starfighter Corps Nation-States Military Forces Economy Society and Culture Infrastructure Science and Technology Health